


Sway

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staying cool..., Thundershield - Freeform, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be a little hot outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic written for Thor Week on Tumblr. Not beta'd.

It was nice to finally have a break. There were no aliens or villains to fight Downtime. Rest and relaxation. They needed it.

The weather was pleasantly warm for him, but some of the others found the heat stifling. There was no breeze, so the air felt close, but this was nothing compared to how it could get on Asgard.

These humans, remarkable as they were, were still hindered by their weather. It was strange how they complained about it, but still insisted on staying out here—“to work on their tan”—instead of going indoors to the air conditioned rooms of Stark tower. 

Steve could usually handle the warmer climate (he hated the cold) but as he was about to go in, Thor grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He attempted his best (as Tony had described it) ‘lost puppy’ expression to get Steve to stay.

“Please?”

“It’s too hot, Thor.”

“Ah! I know how to help with that!” Thor beamed happily, stripped off his shirt—Clint and Natasha peaked over the edge of their sunglasses and rolled their eyes in unison—and sunk down into the hammock behind him, pulling his captain down upon his lap.

“Thor!”

They nearly tipped over in the hammock, but Thor balanced them out with a foot planted firmly on the ground and wrapped his arms around Steve. Once there was no chance of the two of them falling out, Thor pick up his foot and entwined their legs together.

“You don’t need air conditioning.” Thor whispered a few words in his own tongue and made a slight gesture with his hand. “When you’ve got me.”

A cool gentle breeze came out of nowhere, giving instant relief from the heat. Steve sighed with contentment and as the hammock began to sway, rocking the two of them from side to side, he nestled as much he could against Thor and closed his eyes.

There was another, deeper, sigh against Thor’s chest, along with a murmur of thanks, followed by light kiss to his skin.

“You are most welcome, Steven.”


End file.
